Gaming continues to grow in popularity. Legalized wager-based gaming has expanded world-wide. As interest in gaming grows, so does the public's desire for new and exciting games.
Various efforts have been made to make games more interesting. Newer games offer better sound and image effects to excite the player. For example, gaming machines may now play music and present video clips of movies. Newer games are commonly themed, with Playboy®, I Love Lucy®, Monopoly® and other gaming machines offering games which have attributes of these other well-known shows and games.
Other games now offer “bonus” rounds. For example, based upon the outcome of a base game, a player may enter a bonus round where a wheel spins and the player is awarded a bonus win.
The present invention is directed to a game which provided added excitement and pleasure to the gaming experience.